leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Renekton/History
Previous Lore Main= "My brother has become hollow. Full of , but empty." - , the Curator of the Sands On a faraway world, was born a member of a race of bestial guardians created to serve as the rulers and protectors of their people. Alongside his brother Nasus, Renekton oversaw the upkeep of the Great Library, which served as both a vault of ancient knowledge and the repository of the teachings of the Cycle of Life and Death. While the enlightened Nasus taught those scholars who came to study, Renekton served as the Great Library's gatekeeper. He could sense the true natures of those who sought Nasus' teachings, and he sent away those with dark ambitions. Over time, however, his repeated exposure to this evil infected his mind. He grew furious with the malevolence in the hearts of men, and as he descended deeper into madness, he discovered he could quell the fury by cutting the evil from the men who possessed it. Unfortunately, the relief was as short-lived as the subjects, and the 'butcher's rage', as it came to be known, would resurge even stronger. Consumed by his anger, Renekton turned on the one being who could defeat him - his own brother. Nasus pleaded with Renekton to see reason. Realizing that he was beyond redemption, the despondent Nasus valiantly struck down his wayward sibling. Defenseless, Renekton waited eagerly for death's release. It never came. He was spared when summoners from the League of Legends claimed his brother. Caught in the wake of this powerful spell, Renekton tumbled for what seemed like ages between realities. When he finally emerged, he fell deep into the sewers of Zaun. Insane with fury, Renekton languished in his newfound home, driven senseless by his rage. That is until, by happenstance, he caught a familiar scent in the air. Believing that the familiar scent would guide him to the solace that was fading from his memory, he traced his brother to the Institute of War. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 14 January, 21 CLE ;Observation The bestial creature charges into the hallway, his head turning erratically from side to side as he seeks his target. The scent that he has been relentlessly trailing all the way from Zaun has brought him to the Institute of War. The unmistakable musk saturates the Great Hall. Erupting with , Renekton drops down to all fours, sending his enormous crashing to the marble floor. He darts around the room to trace the origin of the scent. There is a frightening madness in his gaze, and his every movement is explosive. Suddenly, he straightens up, snatching up his blade in a single movement, and charges recklessly into double doors framed by a stone archway. The creature does not reach out to part the doors; they simply burst open from the sudden impact of his entire body. Renekton doesn't lose his stride - not with the promise of his prey so unbearably close. The prey is none other than his brother, . What the creature does not know is that the unrefusable summons that took away his brother was actually meant to target Renekton. ;Reflection Renekton stumbles as a wave of vertigo washes over him. The floor drops out under his feet, and after a sickening moment of freefall, he finds himself back on solid ground. The creature rapidly blinks his eyes to clear a filmy haze that swirls around him. Taking a hesitant step forward, he emerges out of a pillar of light and finds himself on a raised stone platform overlooking an unfamiliar forest. The smells of trees, burning torches, and magic tinge the air. He surveys his surroundings, clearly puzzled by how he came to be there. The sounds of struggle can be heard far off in the distance. Suddenly, his brother's unmistakable scent drifts near and curls around his nostrils. Renekton instinctively launches himself forward, his legs pumping wildly down an open path leading into the forest. His elongated jaw hangs open, exposing rows of wicked looking teeth dripping with anticipation. The blood boils in his veins, bulging through his skin in spidery patterns that run up and down his massive arms. The creature turns the corner to find Nasus towering over a pool of ineffectual minions. Clad in shining gold armor, his brother expertly spins a over his head, unleashing a towards the minions. The ground erupts with energy, the magic radiating in a brilliant shimmer as it consumes the small creatures. But Renekton sees none of that. All he sees is his reckoning. Renekton springs at Nasus, mowing down the minions who have the misfortune of being in his way. The sudden appearance of his long lost brother barely registers in Nasus' mind before the enormous curved blade comes whistling through the air, aimed squarely at his neck. Nasus narrowly manages to dodge the attack, disappearing in a of light and re-emerging a safe distance away. "Brother?!" Renekton charges forward, slashing wildly with the giant blade. Nasus deflects the blows with his staff, slowly being knocked back with every attack. "Brother, stop! What are you doing here?" A grin snakes down the length of Renekton's face. "Carnage!" Renekton crouches for a split second, and then upward with blinding speed. Spinning in mid-air, he slashes his curved blade in a vicious arc. This time, the blade connects with flesh. Nasus' body falls to the ground, and Renekton stands over him, savoring the final moments before he destroys his brother. In a beam of light, his brother's body vanishes. Renekton frantically tears at the ground where his brother's body had just been, his claws ripping the dirt path. He twists around furiously, but the forest around him is deserted. A guttural roar erupts from the depths of his being. The creature catches his brother's scent again and takes off in a dead sprint down the open path. In the distance, he sees Nasus appear on a platform similar to the one that had brought him here. A growl rumbles from his throat as he charges forward. Three defenders appear suddenly at the base of an intimidating tower at the top of the steps, outfitted with wicked weapons and grim expressions. Renekton bowls through them, his blade deflecting fired at point blank by a buxom . A bulky the ground and a curiously large drops down on all fours to against the attack, but they are no match for the crocodile in bloodlust. The defenders are knocked aside in Renekton's mad dash for Nasus. The creature charges up the steps, flying onto the platform with enormous momentum. Nasus reaches out to hold up his palm, as if to stop his brother, when suddenly a bright ray of light shoots out, engulfing him in an agonizing fire. Renekton immediately succumbs to the darkness. The creature awakens in a dark room, sprawled on a frigid stone floor. A group of cloaked magicians stand with their hands outstretched in a circle around him. They murmur strange words under their breath, ensnaring him in a glowing net of magic. When Renekton's vision clears, he sees his brother staring dispassionately at him from across the room. Renekton snarls, throwing himself bodily towards Nasus, but the magical chains that bind him hold firm. Nasus gazes back for a long moment, his expression unreadable. Then he turns and steps into a lighted platform. Before he disappears, Nasus speaks. "It seems that the time to settle our conflict is yet to be determined. Goodbye, brother." Throwing his head back, Renekton lets loose a roar that shakes the foundations of the room. The violent rage caused by being so close to his brother and utterly unable to destroy him consumes him. The summoners standing around the creature don't ask the standard questions. The League finally has its chosen brother. Previous Abilities Reign of Anger old.png|1st Reign of Anger (I) Cull the Meek old.png|1st Cull the Meek (Q) Ruthless Predator old.png|1st Ruthless Predator (W) Slice old.png|1st Slice (E) Dice old.png|1st Dice (E) Dominus old.png|1st Dominus ® Previous Splash Art North America= Renekton OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Renekton Renekton OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Renekton Renekton GalacticSkin old.jpg|1st Galactic Renekton Renekton BloodfurySkin old.jpg|1st Bloodfury Renekton SKT T1 2016 Skins Unused.jpg|1st SKT T1 Renekton |-|China= Renekton OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Renekton Renekton GalacticSkin Ch.jpg|Galactic Renekton Patch History from . ;V7.24 * General ** New ability icons. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Empowered damage increased to from . * and ** Base damage increased to from . ** Enhanced damage increased to from . * ** *** No longer has missing ember VFX when using it with 50+ fury. ;V7.11 : All patch V7.9 and V7.10 changes to Renekton have been reverted. * General ** Once again ignores inputs during his ability's cast times. ** Various buffs and timers tracked in the buff bar (ex. remaining time to cast ) are no longer tracked on their respective ability icons. * ** First attack when (re)entering combat no longer grants the full 5 Fury. * ** Range no longer scales with all size-modifying effects. ** Re-added a bug where it wasn't hitting invisible units. ** Re-added a bug where he could basic attack at the same time as Cull the Meek's damage was dealt. * ** Re-added a bug where Ruthless Predator's lockout time was shorter than intended ( seconds instead of ). ** Fury-empowered casts once again generate Fury. ** Re-added a bug where, when casting Ruthless Predator and queueing either or while at 100 Fury, the queued ability would sometimes not be empowered or consume Fury. * ** Re-added a timing issue that could inconsistently cause Slice and Dice to not hit enemies Renekton passes through. ** Re-added a bug where Slice and Dice's ranges were shorter than intended (400 instead of 450). ** Re-added a bug where Slice and Dice's dash speeds were slower than intended (650 instead of 750). * ** Once again deals an extra tick of damage on-cast. ;V7.10 * ** Fixed a bug where Ruthless Predator's lockout time was shorter than intended ( seconds instead of ). ** Fury-empowered casts no longer generate Fury. ** Fixed a bug where, when casting Ruthless Predator and queueing either or while at 100 Fury, the queued ability would sometimes not be empowered or consume Fury. * ** Fixed a bug where Slice and Dice's ranges were shorter than intended (400 instead of 450). ** Fixed a bug where Slice and Dice's dash speeds were slower than intended (650 instead of 750). ;V7.9 * General ** No longer ignores inputs during his ability's cast times. Once an ability has completed, he'll move on to the next queued action. ** Various buffs and timers tracked in the buff bar (ex. remaining time to cast ) are now tracked on their respective ability icons instead. * ** First attack when (re)entering combat now properly grants the full 5 Fury. * ** Range now properly scales with all size-modifying effects, not just . ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't hitting invisible units. ** Fixed a bug where he could basic attack at the same time as Cull the Meek's damage was dealt. * ** Fixed a timing issue that could inconsistently cause Slice and Dice to not hit enemies Renekton passes through. * ** No longer deals an extra tick of damage on-cast. ;V6.15 * ** Damage per second increased to from . ** Grants 20 fury upon activation. ;V6.5 * ** Occasionally fizzling. * ** Generates Fury for each unit hit (2 for non-champions, 10 for champions) * ** Fury per non-champion hit reduced to 2 from . * ** Bonus health changed to from . ;V5.22 * ** Targets hit not being stunned if they during cast time. ;V5.9 * ** Enhanced attack gains 50 bonus range. ** Cast time when Fury-enhanced reduced to seconds from . * ** Taking up to seconds to grant the bonus health. ;V5.1 * ** Fury decay rate increased to 4 per second from 2. * ** Healing being affected by armor. ** Non-champion healing changed to from 5% of damage dealt. ** Fury-enhanced Non-champion healing changed to from 10% of damage dealt. ** Champion healing changed to from 20% of damage dealt. ** Fury-enhanced champion healing changed to from 40% of damage dealt. ** Healing cap unchanged. ** Fury per non-champion hit reduced to from 5. ** Fury per champion hit increased to 10 from 5. * ** Generates 10 bonus Fury when hitting champions. * ** Generates Fury for each unit hit ( for non-champions, 10 for champions) ;V4.16 * General ** Visual Update ** New models and textures for Classic, Galactic, Outback, and Bloodfury. ** New voice-over. ** New lore. ** New Classic artwork. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Bonus health changed to from . ** Damage per second changed to from . ;V4.4 * Twisted Treeline ** *** Bonus health reduced to from . *** Damage per second reduced to from . ;V3.03 * ** Each hit being unable to critically strike ** First hit can critically strike ;V3.02 * ** Renekton not being able to cast when hitting minions he does not have sight of. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Fury armor reduction affecting . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Fury armor reduction increased to % from %. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Fury-enhanced swipe trail is red. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fury armor reduction only affecting the target's base armor rather than the intended total amount. ;V1.0.0.120 * General ** Renekton not generating Fury when attacking a target affected by a shield. * ** Shields reducing healing when absorbing damage dealt. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Healing reduced to 5% from %. ** Fury-enhanced healing reduced to 10% from 15%. * / ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.111 * / ** Renekton following pre-cast movement commands and walking backwards post-cast. ;V1.0.0.110 * General ** Renekton gaining bonus attack damage from missing health. * Stats ** Base health increased to 513 from 508. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 82. ** Base armor increased to 19 from . ** Armor per level increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Healing reduced to % from 10%. ** Champion healing increased to 300% from 200%. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Fury armor reduction changed to % from a flat . ;V1.0.0.109 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Renekton